On The Horizon
by Roxanne J
Summary: Ever notice how Elizabeth never quite reciprocates Will’s profession of love at the end of COBP? [Willabeth] [Post COBP]


**Setting: **Post-COBP. **  
**

**Author's Note:** Reviews are loved!

* * *

**On The Horizon**

"Beautiful," she sighed, and fell back fully against Will's chest. "I love the colors."

"Beautiful, indeed," Will purred near her ear, before dropping a light kiss atop her shoulder. His eyes had darted to the sunset for an instant, but the greater part of his attention was focused on Elizabeth, as always. He pulled her closer against him, tightening his arms around her waist. He suspected he was holding them both upright at this point; suffice it to say his darling little Elizabeth was…slightly inebriated.

She gave a little half-giggle half-moan and turned, perhaps to return the kiss; the feather of his hat, which was currently sat atop Elizabeth's disheveled curls, caught him full across the face.

"Elizabeth…" he whispered, and swept the hat away before she could make a grab for it, "we should call for the carriage. I can't possibly have you back before nightfall."

"We should dance again," she replied. Perhaps if she pretended she hadn't heard, he would forget about leaving as well.

They had only just stopped to watch the sun fall to the horizon, but Will flung his hat aside and swept her into his arms just the same. Their steps had long ago degenerated beyond any recognizable dance; Elizabeth couldn't keep her footing for more than three counts, and Will kept spinning her to elicit the laughter he so loved to hear from her lips. Still, they managed a rough waltz for a bit, until the glare of the dying sun against the ocean blinded them.

Elizabeth closed her eyes against the light, fully intent on continuing their game, but Will immediately saw the danger in that; she'd fallen from this particular vantage point once before. He caught her around the waist and led her into another twirl, this time directing them both firmly in the direction of the nearest battlement where they had shared their first kiss only hours before, and where his hat and the remains of their picnic lunch waited; neither had been willing to abandon the spot, and they instead spent the afternoon at the fort.

"I love dancing with you, Will," she sighed happily, and dropped unceremoniously to sit on the wall.

"_That _wasn't dancing. That was…well, there aren't words…but it definitely wasn't dancing."

"It _was_," she insisted, and gave his sleeve a sharp tug. Will obediently dropped down to sit on the wall beside her. "It was pirate dancing."

"Pirate dancing?" Will echoed skeptically.

"It's far better with a bonfire," she shrugged, and leaned back against the battlement. And closed her eyes. She didn't see the amused smirk pull at Will's lips.

"I wasn't aware that pirates danced, Miss Swann. Is _that_ how you entertained Barbossa en route to the Isle du Muerta?"

"You would be very pleased indeed, Mr. Turner, if I were to demonstrate how I entertained Captain Barbossa," she replied, her tone clearly suggesting fictional debauchery of some sort.

"Dear Lord, Elizabeth," Will mumbled under his breath. He quickly located the nearly empty bottle of wine and tucked it out of sight in the depths of their lunch basket.

"We'd be decent pirates," she continued, the hint of a smile on her lips. "The Pearl looked so…alluring. Far prettier than it did under Barbossa's command."

Will could see the direction she was taking, and knew it wouldn't do the slightest bit of good to indulge her in her games. He also knew it wouldn't do any good to dispute her declaration.

"Jack wouldn't like it if he heard you calling his boat _pretty_."

"Ship," Elizabeth immediately corrected. She opened her eyes and sat up once Will had brushed his lips against her fingertips. "I love you, Will Turner," she breathed quietly, sincerely, and leaned in for a kiss. He caught her shoulders and held her at arm's length.

"I can't be your pirate, Elizabeth. It isn't something I want, and I can't…not even to please you."

He hadn't meant for the words to hurt; he simply wanted to be sure that she understood his intentions. With all of her talk about bonfires and ships, and them making decent pirates, he was afraid she was beginning to romanticize his association with Jack.

Elizabeth felt the effects of the alcohol waning almost immediately, the seriousness of Will's tone bringing her senses back all at once. It seemed that her idle rambling about pirates, once taken so lightly when they had only been playmates on the beach, meant more now that their situation had changed. His honesty only reinforced what she had confessed moments before; she loved him.

"But I know that, Will. I've always known that."

"_He's a pirate_. What about that, then?"

"Like it or no, it _is_ in your blood. And occasionally, despite what I imagine to be your best efforts at hiding it, it comes through very clearly."

"And you'll still have me?" he asked, a little skeptically. "Even without my own ship?"

"Of course I'll still have you," Elizabeth returned, disbelieving laughter behind the words. "You're being ridiculous, Will. I _love_ you."

She wasn't quite sure what happened next; one moment they were sitting across from each other on the wall, then her arms were around Will's neck and his around her waist, and he had kissed her forehead briefly before sweeping her off the ground and into a wild twirl. She couldn't keep from giggling, not when he was chuckling as well. After another moment or two he lowered her the few inches to the ground and met her eyes, his own bright with laughter. His hand moved to the nape of her neck, his thumb just brushing her cheek, before leaning in to claim her lips with his.

In the instant before his lips met hers, from the corner of her eye she caught sight of a ship, very distant on the horizon. It could have had black sails, or possibly have been flying a pirate flag. For the first time in her life, Elizabeth didn't feel any longing to find out. Her attention was wholly and inescapably focused on the man in front of her, and suddenly pirates didn't seem half as important.

_Fin _


End file.
